


Candy Cane

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Candy Canes, Established Relationship, M/M, buck is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Sometimes, Eddie hates his boyfriend.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddiemas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> For the 5th day of [Buddiemas! ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Candy canes
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [ The17stairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17stairs), thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you like it ♥

Eddie isn't a stranger to Buck's weird eating habits, he _knows_ how distracting watching Buck eat can be. So really, he shouldn't be so flustered by how Buck is sucking at the candy cane. But he is.

The way his cheeks hollow out as he sucks at the candy cane and the way his tongue twirls around it make it hard to pay attention to anything else.

"Fuck," Eddie can't stop himself from breathing out. 

When Buck meets his eyes, Eddie knows from the teasing smile on his face that he's doing this on purpose. 

Sometimes, Eddie hates his boyfriend.


End file.
